


Little Kitten Looking for Love

by orphan_account



Series: Poor Little Kitten [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro's messed up, Human Trafficking, I'm kinda sorry..., Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Rehoming, Sibling Incest, dads kinda weird, daves just a broken little baby, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back I wrote a BroDave and I'd gotten comment asking about how things would go once Bro got tired f Dave as he get older. After I think a year or maybe two I've finally finished it. Over my phone so it's probably shit. Enjoy... Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten Looking for Love

Dave’s chest heaved as he bounced himself up and down. His long, lean body was stretched out and tinted red as he rode his older brother and spread his body out to accommodate him. He felt all sorts of good feelings, moving his body and letting out small moans to let his brother know how good he was. How much of a little whore he was and how much he loved his brothers cock in his ass. That didn’t seem to move his brother as much as it used to.  
As a toddler any noises made put a smile on Bro’s face, and as a child Dave riding Bro would get the best reactions. But… Right now, Dave riding and moaning like a well trained slut was getting nothing.

Dave’s first time was a blur, drunk and drugged and trained to be good. As he grew and got better he was treated like a king. Any toys he wanted, anything that he could dream on; his. Here you go, Dave, now get back on your knees.

The love started to falter when Bro needed to take the shower chair and bar out. He was getting taller… He was getting older. That’s when Bro started losing interest. He stopped taking pictures and videos of Dave and started going out more. When Dave was 10 Bro put him online and started sharing him with other men. Dave thought that it was great. Bro must have been so proud of him to want to share him with other people. But then the shower chair came out. Dave was 14… He was becoming a young adult and he wasn’t as desirable. It hurt. Bro didn’t use him as much and Dave lost all the love he’d ever gotten.

Bro made no noise when he came. He just stiffened up and held Dave’s hips as he gave a half hearted orgasm into the young boy. Dave was so happy, so, so happy. He was needed. He got contact and that was so amazing.  
“I love you… Bro I love you so much,” he called out as he rode out his own orgasm. Maybe if he reminded Bro how much he loved him, Bro would love him back. Bro used to give Dave so much love and now Dave had to fight for it. Still, without the words from Bro, Dave was happy with this night. Because he still got some sort of love. Even if it was just sex. That’s the way he views love. Being needed for sex.

Dave moved back and collapsed down onto Bro’s chest. He was happy. But sad. Sad for the kind of like he’d never gotten, sad that he needed to work so hard to get love, but happy for the love he’d just gotten. Bro had his arms crossed behind his head as he stayed still and rested. Dave kissed up Bro’s chest and neck, hoping that he’d get more love and attention if he tried hard enough. Bro was still. Dave wasn’t something worth of much love, not anymore. He used to be though.

“Bro… Do you still love me?” Dave hadn’t really talked to Bro outside of sex for a long time. Bro was almost surprised but at the same time he was expecting that.  
“No. I haven’t really loved you in a while.” Dave went cold. He was sad. He felt broken. His breathing became ragged and he felt tears build in his eyes. “Don’t fuckin cry,” Bro said sharply, “Striders don’t cry.” Dave rubbed his fists against his eyes and tried to hold himself together.

Bro did feel bad. He felt bad that Dave was so broken, but god did he love breaking him.  
“Do you really need love?” Dave could only nod. He needed someone to think he was worthy of loving, he needed someone to give him attention and want him. He had nothing. He had Bro. He wanted Bro to love him again. He wanted to be needed.  
“If you could go somewhere else where someone would love you would you like that?” Leave? Leave Bro? His family.  
“I can’t go somewhere else… I’m yours.”  
“I’m giving you up.” That was… Blunt. It hurt Dave so much. “A guy I know wants a long term partner and he’s got a kid I want. You’ll be fine, he’s gonna love you.” Dave started to cry. Screw being a Strider, he was being given up… He wouldn’t be a Strider anymore.  
“Would I get to see you?”  
“No. You’ll be in another state. You’ll be OK with it.” Dave knew that he wasn’t going to get a say…  
“When?”  
“I was planning for next month. You know though so as soon as he can get here. I’m glad you said something.” Dave cried some more. Bro left the room.

The next week was spent quiet. He was still not sure what was really happening because it was moving so fast. All because he asked a question. He’d have gotten more time if he’d kept his mouth shut. Today though, today was rehoming day. Bro would give all of his papers and transcripts and sign off his legal rights to this new man. The knock at the door made Dave freeze. This was it… He didn’t have a bag, nothing was his. The new man would need to get him the things he needed. Bro left to open the door and Dave stayed behind, looking around the home he grew up in that he was about to leave forever.  
“Dave. C’mere.” This was it. He moved slowly, looking around as he made his way to the front door. There he saw a well kept man in a suit holding a folder and a white hat at his side, on the floor by his right was a baby carrier with a little brown haired boy sleeping soundly in it. Dave couldn’t remember where he’d seen this man before, but he was familiar. The man smiled wide. At 16 Dave was still young and illegal to have sex with, maybe that’s why the man was willing to trade something younger for him seeing as Dave would be a long term investment. Especially if the mans tastes were for older boys and other adults.  
“Hello there Dave, you’re going to be coming home with me. Would you like that?” Dave nodded. “Good. All his papers are in order?”  
“Yeah. His?”  
“Of course.” They traded folders and Bro picked up the small baby, a genuine smile on his face. That hurt Dave the most. Bro had moved his love over so quickly. A hand on his shoulder moved Dave’s thoughts. “Time to go.”

The mans car was nice. He smelled good and was well dressed, the total opposite of Bro.  
“I know you’re still transitioning Dave, wont push you, but you know what you are now right?”  
He nodded.  
“Good. Getting a companion is tricky business. I’ve loved to watch you grown though. You’re going to be well treated.” He said as he rested a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “You’re such a beautiful young man.” Being called a companion was strange. He’d always been a brother or a whore or a pet. Companion though… That was new.  
“What’s your name?” The man smiled at that, he liked the sound of Dave’s voice.  
“My name is James Egbert. You know my son.”  
There it is… That’s how Dave knew the man.  
“He’s not… Like me is he?” He wasn’t bought too, right? That wasn’t something Dave felt OK with. A friend of his being like him…  
“No, never. Never John. He wont know about you for a few years, he doesn’t know about any of this… You’ll be staying at a second house of mine.” Good. Dave didn’t want John to know about him. He felt some shame in it, he wasn’t good enough to be kept by his brother.  
“Was that baby really yours?”  
“Yes. As soon as your brother mentioned wanting a new charge I started on getting a baby to trade for you.” It was strange to hear that.  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you.”

Love… Maybe he’d be OK… Maybe.  
“Why?”  
“Because I just do,” the hand on his shoulder massaged it slowly as they pulled up to the airport that James would take Dave to Washington through, “I know your brother has specific tastes and you’re too old for him now, but I’ve always loved you. From the second he showed you to me. I’m not going to get tired of you.” It didn’t take Dave long to totally relax.

That was a comforting thought. That’s what would keep Dave going. That was his new source of love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something tagged please comment about it nicely and I will add the tag.


End file.
